We've found Bumblebee!
by BeckyTao
Summary: We all know that Bumblebee lost his voice due to Megatron but it was never really described so i took a crack at it. PLEASE READ!tell me what you think and review please
1. Where is Bumblebee?

The war torn land was a maze within its self and the Autobots were traversing through it…looking for something that was dear to them. The Autobots had found the remains of the squad but Bumblebee was missing it was discovered that he had been taken by the enemy and they had to find him. The leader of the team known as Optimus was desperate to find what had been taken from them…Bumblebee. The youngest member of the team had participated in a very necessary but very dangerous mission and had been taken.

The mission was to distract the enemy long enough for the Autobots to take the All-spark and jettison it out of Cybertronian space. It was a risky task but Bumblebee was the leader of the squad that had opted to take on the suicidal mission.

Of course the scout's comrades had voiced their concerns about sending Bumblebee but the yellow scout had wanted to do it and they couldn't stop him. The mission was a success but at a terrible price.

The Decepticons had eliminated the squad sent and Bumblebee had been taken alive. The Autobots had no idea in their CPU's if Bumblebee was online or whether his spark had been extinguished. That was a few breems ago but now they had an indication that their friend was online.

Moments ago they had received a distress signal from there lost comrade in the wastelands of the Tylax sector. The team dispatched consisted of Commanding Medical officer Ratchet, Lieutenant Jazz, and Weapon Specialist Ironhide and of course the Leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime himself. They had just arrived at the area and immediately began scanning the immediate area for any sign of Bumblebee.

"Ratchet Status?" Optimus wanted to find his little scout and soon for fear that he wouldn't survive especially if he was in the evil hands of his bother. The Autobot leader knew what his brother was capable of and his spark was filled with worry.

The CMO was thoroughly scanning the area for any sign of their comrade. After a few breems Ratchet picked up something on his scanner…it was a spark signal but it was very weak almost non-existent. "Sir I have a signal but…it's very weak…"

"Then we must hurry" Worry was present in Prime's voice. Ratchet relayed the co-ordinates and they all traversed the land to the signal of their lost teammate.

It didn't take them long to get there but what they found was exactly what they all feared. Instead of finding their friend they instead found a pool of energon that could only mean that he was injured and badly. The bot in question wasn't in the visible area but they couldn't give up on him just yet.

Ratchet studied the energon. "We need to hurry sir; this amount of energon indicates that he's hurt badly." He came up with his own conclusions about the condition that Bumblebee was in. The multiple pools of energon gave Ratchet an indication about the condition of their friend.

"He has a large wound that's leaking energon at a steady rate and these other small pools suggest that he has multiple wounds that are also deep and have penetrated his armour." They could hear the suspension in Ratchet's voice as he mentioned Bumblebee's possible injuries.

"Where is he?" Ironhide having raised Bumblebee from the day they found him was worrying about his former charge. Even though he was old enough to look after himself he still worried about him.

"I'm scanning…found it the signal's coming from a cave system in the vicinity." The signal was growing weaker…they needed to hurry. They all headed to the cave system nearby.

When they arrived it triggered a memory recall for all members present. This very cave system was the one that they found Bumblebee in when he was but a Mechling. Jazz was the first to voice it. "This is where we found him…I guess it's ironic that we would find here again."

With a worried and commanding tone Optimus spoke. "I want everyone on full scanning mode…we need to find him." The team nodded and they all entered the cave.

It didn't take them long to find the cavern that they had found Bumblebee in and luckily not long after they entered the signal returned. "Sir he's in here"


	2. We've found him sir!

Optimus activated his lights and shone them around the area and across the other side of the cavern his light stopped on a crouched figure that was lent up against the back wall. They immediately recognised the figure as their comrade but it ached all their sparks to see the state he was in.

His frame was littered with dents and scratches, which were leaking energon. Several plates of armour were missing and the under wiring had been exposed and damaged. Another notable injury was his faceplate, it was littered with what appeared to be claw marks and only one of his optics appeared to be functioning the other black.

The most worrying injury was the one that was the source of the pool of energon that Bumblebee was surrounded in. The bot was clutching his spark chamber that had appeared to be extremely damaged almost as if someone had forcibly attempted to open it against the owners will. If you looked closer you could easily see the glow that was coming from the scout's spark.

The sight of Bumblebee in such a state was a shock to the Autobot team but they needed to get him out of there and back to the base for medical treatment. Optimus took a step towards Bumblebee. "Bumblebee respond"

The aforementioned Bot heard the other mechs close to him and he began to panic think that Megatron had found him. Whilst in the hands of the Decepticons they had tricked him with Optimus' voice, making him think he was saved but it wouldn't work this time.

So instinctively he curled in on himself keeping his spark chamber as protected as possible. Ratchet immediately scanned the scared Mech and was immediately bombarded with Bee's defensive systems.

"Optimus he's absolutely terrified right now…his defensive programs are running to full capacity." Ratchet continued. "From my analysis he's been running them for a very long time but he's energon deprived…we need to get him back."

Ironhide took a step forward. "Sir let me try he might recognise me" Optimus nodded and Ironhide stepped closer to Bumblebee and knelt down.

"Bumblebee it's me Ironhide…we're here to help you please Bee" The frightened Autobot seemed to recognise the voice and looked up at the weapon specialist with his functioning optic. Bee's defense systems seemed to shut down slowly and Ironhide was getting through to him.

He took the opportunity and edged closer releasing the warm feelings from is spark that Bee enjoyed the comfort from. "That's my Bee…Uncle Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet are here too we've come to take you home little guy."

It seemed to work as Bumblebee let his defensive program completely shut down and as the Autobots approached Bee his optic flickered and began to dim. Bumblebee had used a lot of energon keeping the program running now his systems were shutting down due to lack of energon. "We need to hurry back sir"

Bumblebee became lost to the world around him and he blacked out.


	3. Bumblebee has been found

**Finally the third chapter is up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with Uni it's unreal: Please enjoy and review please**

Several jorns later Optimus and the others managed to get Bumblebee back to the base to be treated. When they arrived several of Bumblebee's friends were asking for him they too were worried about him. However, it was too early to tell he was in critical condition.

Ratchet had just come out of the operating room to find Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus waiting outside for the verdict on their comrade. "Well how is he?"

Ratchet sighed. "He's stable for now but it's any mechs game now. The damage to his frame was extensive and brutal." Ratchet recalled all the injuries that he had treated. "He was brutally tortured both physically and mentally by the Decepticons…I'm guessing they tried to get him to talk about the All-sparks location."

"But Bumblebee would never willing give that information." Ironhide was right Bumblebee was one of the most loyal member of the Autobots and too the cause.

"True but I'm guessing that they tried and failed…so they went for his spark." It was taboo to think what they did to Bee's spark. "They tried to spark-jack him but from what I examined they weren't successful…somehow he escaped before they could"

This was shocking news to all within the base. Spark jacking was a low and cruel attempt for an outsider to access all the information that their victim had stored within their systems. It was like in human terms hacking into a mechs very being and violating them.

Ratchet continued his list of injuries. "His communication systems were completely inoperable and from the scans his body was pumped full of foreign substances I'm guessing to subdue him."

"He's been through hell sir…physically I can ensure he's fully functioning but mentally his CPU has been scarred " This was torture for them to hear, their comrade was damaged so much that they feared that they had lost Bumblebee.

"How long till he's awake?" They all hoped that Bee would survive.

"Hard to say…but I will be keeping a round the clock watch on him, I don't want him to wake up and panic…but I have more terrible news" Now they were worried and Jazz was the first to speak.

"What is it Ratchet?"

Ratchet paused a moment and spoke. "His vocal processor has…it has been damaged and I'm afraid that I can't repair it" This was a blow; Bumblebee who could talk for all of Cybertron had been silenced. It would be hard for them but mostly for Bee; to never speak verbally again would be hard to accept.

Optimus felt guilty for what had happened to Bumblebee but he sensed that they were all in need of recharge. "I want everyone to rest for now and Ratchet will keep us all updated on his condition."

"I'll take first watch over him sir" Ironhide wanted to beside his former charge, he felt that he needed to be with him. Optimus could tell that Ironhide had made up his mind and nodded.

"Of course old friend Ratchet?"

The CMO also nodded. "Its fine Red Alert is on the night shift, I'll inform him" Ironhide took a seat next to the berth that Bumblebee had been placed on. Several tubes had been attached to his frame refilling the lost energon and an oxygen mask placed over his face. The others left to recharge unable to get the sight of their friend out of their CPU's.

Several hours later in the early morning Optimus had entered the medical room to relieve Ironhide. When he entered he saw Ironhide sitting in the same spot when they had left, he had Bee's hand in his own. The Autobot leader placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder plate and this snapped him out of his trance, he was obviously tired.

"I'll watch over him now old friend, you go and rest" Ironhide seemed reluctant to move from his friend's side. But he was too tired to argue and nodded to his leader; he stood up and left for his room.

Optimus took Ironhide's seat and looked his little friend over and it ached his old spark. "Oh Bumblebee, I never should've let you go on that mission…forgive me" Optimus began to sing one of Bumblebee's favourite lullaby from when he was a mechling.

Meanwhile deep within the scout's spark, the scout in question was floating in complete darkness. _"So am I offline now…I don't want to die…" _Suddenly the lost scout heard a voice and it seemed familiar to him.

"_What is that?…is it Optimus?"_ The Decepticon's had tricked him several times that Optimus had come to save him so he resigned himself not believe anything they said but this time he could sense that it wasn't a trick. No one knew that song except for his comrades, he enjoyed listening to it when he was a mechling.

"_Optimus? …Optimus sir is that you?"_ Bumblebee realised that he was unconscious to the outside world but he wanted to wake up.

"_OPTIMUS!!!!!!!"_

Back out in the real world Optimus stopped singing when he noticed that Bumblebee's spark monitor was increasing, Bee's spark was racing. Optimus looked at Bee's face and saw that his newly repaired optics were flickering like he was trying to wake up. Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder in an attempt to calm him but it wasn't working.

The flame-designed leader activated his COM. "Ratchet come in?"

The voice that answered sounded like a very tired Ratchet whom had just been awoken from recharge. "Yes S-Sir?"

"Ratchet its Bumblebee…" Not having to say anymore Ratchet ended the link and within moments he entered the Medical Room to see what was happening. When he looked at his yellow friend he too saw his optics flickering and his spark was racing.

"He's panicking and trying to wake up…what happened?"

"I was singing his favourite lullaby and he responded" The leader hoped that he hadn't caused his young friend any stress. "Is he alright?"

Ratchet scanned his friend to determine how to help him. "I'm going to give him some sedative he needs to rest some more before I'll even consider bringing him online"

Ratchet un-spaced one of his medical syringes to give Bee some sedative to calm him down. However, the scout could sense what was about to be done to him and he wasn't going to allow it to happen. Bumblebee struggled against the CMO before he could use the sedative.

"Optimus hold him down!" Optimus held the struggling mech but Bee was determined not to have he sedative. "Sir I cant give it to him if he's like this"

"Bumblebee you must calm down you're safe now" Optimus was hoping to reach the panic stricken scout before he hurt himself.

Suddenly Optimus had an idea and began to sing the lullaby again in an attempt to sooth Bumblebee. After a few moments Bumblebee stopped struggling and his body stopped fighting. Probably from exhaustion.

Ratchet immediately gave Bumblebee the intended sedative to calm him. It took a few cycles to take affect and soon his vitals were once again stable.

"Something must have triggered in his unconscious state"

Optimus nodded as he stopped singing when the sedative had taken effect. "I fear for him, I won't want to lose another comrade due to this war"

Ratchet concurred with Optimus, he didn't want to lose anyone else especially not the last of their kind to be created. Bumblebee was unique he was born during the war and knew nothing of the life or the planet before.

The Leader watched over the young mech as he recharged and he was sad. Like Ratchet had told him, he could be fixed to fully function but he would never be able to speak again…he felt that he had lost Bee.


	4. Bumblebee's bad news

**Hi it's me again! Thank you to all the read this story and reviewed it I know I haven't updated in a while be here it is a new chapter in my story!**

_Basically to recap; the Autobots have found Bumblebee but he wasn't in the condition that he left the base in. Bumblebee had been tortured for information but the young Autobot refused this information. _

_The Autobots took him back to their base but Ratchet found out whilst categorising his injuries that his voice modulator had been ripped out and was beyond repair. The hard part was going to how to tell their youngest comrade how he won't be able to speak ever again... _

In human terms it had been a whole month since they had found Bumblebee injured. Ratchet had managed to fully repair the young mechs body except his voice modulator although he had attempted it. The yellow mech looked as good as new and the month long forced stasis lock would be coming to an end.

Ratchet was forced to keep Bumblebee in forced recharge because it would be too much for the mech to awaken when he was in the middle of repairing him. It was hard work and Ratchet had to completely rebuild Bumblebee's infrastructure and replace many of his vital parts especially the casing to his spark chamber.

Overall Ratchet was pleased with his long and arduous work that took all his medical know how to keep Bumblebee stable throughout the whole process with the help from First-Aid and Wheeljack.

Now it the repairs were complete it was time to awaken Bumblebee and unfortunately break the news to him that he would never be able to talk for very long time until Ratchet could come up with something to repair it.

It was time to stop stalling and awaken Bumblebee from stasis; Ratchet summoned Optimus on his communication system.

"Optimus Sir?"

After a couple of astroseconds Ratchet got his answer. "Optimus here Ratchet; is anything wrong?" The medical bot could hear the worry and tiredness in his leader's voice. Every bot was anxiously waiting for the news that their youngest member was repaired.

"Everything's fine sir I'm just about to reactivate him; you might want to come down here to help me with him though"

"Understood; I'll be down there soon" Optimus ended the communication.

Ratchet didn't have to wait long for Optimus to arrive in his med lab. He could see the hope in his optics that everything would be alright for their youngest member.

Ratchet nodded and went over to his main computer to reactivate Bumblebee. The machine activated and began a full systems reactivation on the young mech. "_Full systems reboot initiated...CPU rebooting...CPU online and functioning normally, Energon systems functioning normally...Audio and Visual systems functioning normally...and full servo function has been restored...ERROR; Voice modulation module inactive and non-functioning; additional repairs required...Autobot fully reactivated" _The computer stated out loud; the error it stated added even more guilt to the two mech's in the room.

After a few painful astroseconds Bumblebee's baby blue optics started to brighten and soon came fully online. However, Ratchet didn't take into account the last situation Bumblebee was in and the reactivated mech went straight into survival mode.

The young mech activated his weapon systems and immediately started to aim his weapons at the first thing he saw. Optimus and Ratchet remained still and as calm as possible. In survival mode anything could set Bee off to fire his weapon.

"Bumblebee calm down its ok" Optimus tried to remain as assuring as possible. "It's Optimus, don't be afraid"

This did nothing for the young mech as he aimed his weapon directly at his leader. Ratchet should have prepared for this; he knew from previous cases that this could happen as the bot in question would reactivate the last program they activated. In Bumblebee's case he had activated the survival program.

Optimus took a step towards the tense Bee and tried to remain calm. "Bumblebee, you're safe now." The mech seemed to become less tense, however, his weapon remained trained on Optimus. "You're home with your comrades now lil'Bee"

The old nickname seemed to trigger something in the yellow mech; his optics refocused and looked up to his leader. He was home...he was safe with Optimus...it was really Optimus here and not...He couldn't bring himself to think of the mech's name.

Slowly Bee lowered his weapon and deactivated it.

Bee began to speak but all that came out were screeches of gears grinding. Bumblebee screeched in pain and grabbed his throat.

"Easy Bee you can't talk right now" Ratchet stated; he knew that he would have to tell his youngest friend what he was dreading to tell him. "You're voice module has been severely damaged"

Bumblebee stopped attempting to speak verbally and slowly the intense pain left him leaving a dull ache in its wake. "_How long until it's fixed?"_ Bee sent the message electronically to the medical mech.

Ratchet sighed inwardly; he knew the answer that was needed to be said was not what Bee would want to hear. "This is gonna be hard for you to grasp Bee but I'm afraid that your voice module is beyond repair at this moment in time"

Bumblebee just stared at Ratchet; optics wide. Did he hear right? His voice module was beyond repair? The young mech turned to his leader with a look that could be read as "What does he mean?"

Optimus looked upon those baby blue optics with his own saddened optics. "Bumblebee I'm afraid what Ratchet is trying to say is that during your mission your voice module was damaged beyond repair and I'm afraid that until we can find a way to fix it; you are unable to vocalise verbally"

Quietness descended in the room as Bee processed what he was being told. As soon as it hit him, energon tears fell from his optics. He was mute now and would probably be for a long time. It was hitting him hard.

Optimus sat on the berth that his youngest comrade sat silently crying. "Bee..." He placed a comforting hand on Bee's shoulder, however, the young mech became tense and started to shiver.

The tall leader of the Autobots pulled the mech onto his lap gently like he used to do when he was younger and held him close to his spark. "It's alright Bee, everything will be alright"

Bee did something he hadn't done in a long time. He cried into Optimus chest will resting his head on the area close to his spark chamber. After a few moments Bee had cried himself to sleep; it was a fitful sleep at best.

Ratchet looked on at his little comrade; Bee held a place in every mech's spark on the base. "I knew this would hit him hard...he's too young Optimus"

"Yes I know my old friend; the young are being punished for the mistakes of the old" Such was the way of war; the innocent were always the ones to suffer.

"We should let him rest some more before I deem him physically fit to leave the med bay" Ratchet was a medical bot; he could repair many problems that arrived in his bay. Now when his skills are needed the most he can't do anything.

Optimus sighed as he lay Bee down on the berth. "It's his state of mind that concerns me the most Ratchet"

It was something that would have to be monitored.

Optimus stood. "I'll leave him in your care whilst I inform the others of his condition"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes they need to be informed"

Optimus went to leave the med bay but he looked back at the yellow mech that sleeping on the berth.

_Forgive me Bumblebee_; was the last thing he thought to himself before leaving the med bay.

**Well I'll leave it there for now. That was difficult to write cause as you may know I had difficultly writing that scene of Bee waking up. In the end I decided for a small panic attack and then a breakdown...tell me what you think?**


	5. Comrades in the Autobots

**Finally another chapter complete! Sorry for the delay but had a major project due in for uni and it took forever, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Optimus gathered the rest of his teammates in the rec room; he had to tell them the fate of their youngest member.

Everyone could sense the sadness emanating from their leader and they feared the worst about Bumblebee's condition. They all cared about Bumblebee like a little brother; he brought a smile to all of the Autobots he met. Even the most toughened mechs felt the little bundle of joy that Bee brought to the cause.

Optimus looked to his crew and he could tell that they were all anxious to hear any news about Bee.

"My friends I'm afraid I have some terrible news"

Jazz was the first to speak from the team. "Is Bee alright?" He was part of the team that found lil'Bee when he was a mere sparkling and was part of the team that raised him. Well the whole team raised him but he was especially close as he was his trainer in espionage; to become a scout and a special ops mech.

Optimus looked to Bumblebee's main guardians that took care of him as he grew up. "Fear not my friends Bumblebee is alive and as well as can be expected from what he suffered, however..."

"However, what Optimus?" Ironhide knew something had to be wrong; he was there when they found him.

"However, there was one injury that Ratchet was unable to repair...Bumblebee's voice modulator"

It took a few moments for the information to sink in. Bumblebee's voice modulator...

Prowl, a tall but slender gold and black mech that was the head of security vocalised the thought that all of the over mechs were processing. "Bumblebee is mute"

The saddened leader of the Autobot nodded. "Yes I'm afraid so"

A silence fell over the Autobots as they all processed the major fact that they had been told. They all knew that Bumblebee could talk for Cybertron. Bumblebee would talk to everyone and bring a happy atmosphere to the room from his laugh alone.

They wouldn't be hearing that again for a long time.

Ironhide stood up and looked to Optimus. "How did he take it?"

"Not well, he's resting right now" He answered. "Ratchet wants him to rest some more until he deems him fit enough to leave the med lab."

Everyone remained silent for a moment; each Autobot knew that they would be upset but to imagine Bee's reaction. He was the youngest transformer in existence; the last born of their kind and to go from an out spoken mech to a mute was rough.

"When he gets out of the med lab I want all of you to act as normal as possible but be cautious. We still do not fully know what happened to him whilst he was captured"

They all knew the possibilities were endless when it comes to the torture methods of the Decepticons. Ratchet had not realised all the details to Optimus yet about anything that could indicate what happened to him whilst in captivity.

"We need to keep a close optic on him; we'll all need to pull together to help our youngest friend"

They all knew that they needed to stay strong for Bumblebee; he was the youngest mech in existence as far as they know. He had a spark that compelled him to help those in need and to just be a good friend.

Jazz looked to his fellow comrades "We'll do all we can for our little Bee; he took on a dangerous mission to ensure that the All-spark remained out of enemy hands"

The other Autobots nodded in agreement. "Yeah we owe him a lot"

Optimus was proud of his comrades; he knew they would do everything to help little Bumblebee.

**So what you think? I know its a little short but the next one will be longer I swear. The next one will be Bumblebee being released from the med bay and his reactions to his friends. Please review!**


End file.
